russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV has more sports events in primetime on IBC-13
Viva-TV, the entertainment network of Viva Entertainment Group on free TV as Home of the Stars with its more coverage of local and international sports events from Viva Sports, says Viva chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario as IBC-13 is the strong third TV ratings of GMA Network and ABS-CBN. Viva-TV's telecast of the tremendously popular Philippines Basketball Assn. games has given viewership of IBC-13 a big boost. The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) television franchise become the 2012-13 Season will be airs the proposed that games be held three times a week with the new schedule on Wednesdays and Fridays with just one game at 6:30 to 8:30 p.m. against with flagship news prorgams GMA's 24 Oras and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol, on Saturday nights resulted in consistent double digit ratings and a solid audience share despite what appeared to be a decline in the overall popularity of basketball and the troubles besetting the league. Also, the proposed that two games be held on Sundays at 4 p.m. with some halftime entertainment portion, more sponsors are now lining up for advertising spots which supplies 50 hours of entertainment programming per week to IBC with its coverage of several major sports special events. With Viva-TV on IBC as the PBA's coveror and marketing partner, the country's premier basketball league is set to soar to new heights not just in gate attendance but also in TV viewership ratings. In fact, Viva-TV scored a record high in its telecast of the Game 7 duel between the Petron Blaze Boosters and the Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters last January 18 with an average of 1.2 million viewers. (source: Nielsen Media, NUTAM). It will cover pro sports, specials like world title fights and billiard championships. The entertainment unit, called Viva TV, will cover music, minis, TV dramas, pics, cartoons and MTV, among others. The Main Event, a top-rating weekly boxing show features world championship boxing and major international fights from the leading boxing networks including HBO Sports and Top Rank. The show has also made its mark by being the only program to telecast fights of Filipino boxers in South Korea, South Africa, Australia, Indonesia and Thailand and select fights in the boxing hotbed of Cebu It now airs on Saturdays from 10:30 to 11:30 a.m. on IBC-13, is hosted by Ronnie Nathanielsz. Viva started out as motion picture producer and distributor almost 30 years ago. Since then it has branched out into television, music, video distribution, concerts and talent management. It made its entry into sports when it joined forces with Vintage Enterprises a few months ago. Since then it has become a major force in the area of sports coverage with programming sports that included a basketball like the PBA games, boxing matches including The Main Event, olympics, billiards and other events in the Viva-TV line-up on IBC-13 relaunched last June 30, 2012 while the game highlights aired every weekend. Aside from sports shows, this includes Dear Heart, The Jon Santos Show, Esperanza, Petra's Panniest, Pinokyo's Time, Petrang Kabayo, SM Little Stars, WOW!, Daily Top 10 and the game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? along with foreign cartoons like Pop Pixie, Magic Wonderland, Barbie, Polly Pocket and Winx Club, the Tagalog-dubbed anime like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin and imported asianovelas like daytime Fondant Garden and Queen and I, and new primetime Dream High and Can You Hear My Heart, and the Viva Tagalog movies like Viva Box Office and Sinemaks. Viva Entertainmrent is now on IBC-13's major block-timers and the companies which buys airtime from the network for their entertainment programs that will make them rule the number 1 spot. For inquiries on advertising rates and block times, contact IBC-13 at telephone number: (632) 952-4002 and telefax number: (632) 951-8983, 931-8940. 'Viva provides programs to IBC-13 under VIVA-TV.' As the premiere for the home of the biggest and brightest stars in the country with Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis and KC Concepcion, Viva-TV continues to maintain its reputation by bringing more entertainment programs on IBC-13 never before seen on Free TV with the major networks of GMA Network and ABS-CBN. Viva-TV provides the Filipino viewers - from movies, cartoons, game shows, asianovelas, comedy, drama, anime, sports events and many more - the soap-opera primetime fare, Viva said on its website. Viva-TV is now beefing up on local TV by strengthening its hold over IBC Channel 13 line-up. On the forefront of more Viva-TV programming are: The Jon Santos Show, WOW!, Petra's Panniest, Sabi Mo Nanay, SM Little Stars. The sitcom Petrang Kabayo, Dalawang Busoy and Sabi Mo Nanay and drama series: Esperanza, Pinokyo's Time, Estudyante Blues, Wansapanataym and Dear Heart. And with cartoons, anime and asianovelas claim over the majority of today’s kind of entertainment, Viva-TV beefs up its share of award-winning foreign programming with foreign cartoons such as Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Polly Pocket, Barbie and Magic Wonderland, the newest Tagalog-dubbed anime like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin plus the asianovelas such as the daytime drama like Fondant Garden and Queen and I and primetime Korean dramas like Dream High (Season 2) and Can You Hear My Heart. Their new IBC-13 as the station-produced shows will include the noontime show Lunch Break, lifestyle show Chinatown TV, youth-oriented dance show DMZ-TV, educational program Cooltura and Hapi Kung Healthy, children show Y2K: Yes to Kids and Barney and Friends for kids, and news and public affairs programs include morning show Magandang Umaga Ba?, Good Take, Linawin Natin, Makabayang Duktor, Pulsong Pinoy and Nora Mismo as well as news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese. Meanwhile, Richard Yap remains the phenomenal game show The Weakest Link and Drew Arellano remain the longest-running and top-rated game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, brings more excitement game shows on Philippine TV.